


More

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You think you want more than just a casual relationship with Mazikeen. The thing is… would she agree?
Relationships: Mazikeen/Reader, Mazikeen/You
Kudos: 37





	More

“Maze, Maze-” You try to catch your breath as you feel her hands move down your body, her lips tracing down your neck as she presses you against one of the walls of the club. “There are people around…”

You can feel her smirk against your skin, her head slightly moving up so she can whisper in your ear. “ _That didn’t stop you before…_ ”

You groan when she bites your lobe, your eyes moving towards someone walking past you two. You used to not care if anyone would see you, finding this casual relationship with Maze more fun than anything you’ve ever encountered in your entire life. But lately, you’ve started to develop some unwanted feelings for her, and you’ve been wanting more than just casual sex with her. You’d like to have a real relationship, where you go on dates and hold hands, but how can you ever tell her that? You know the long game is not her style in the slightest… but you fear that if you don’t say something, you’re gonna end up heartbroken in the end.

And you prefer to leave a little wounded now then pick yourself up later.

“Maze-” You move your hands up to her shoulders, trying your best to push her off while she continues to kiss a trail down your neck. “Maze, stop-”

She suddenly moves back to look into your eyes, frustration clearly seen on her face. “What’s going on? You told me you wanted this as much as I do.”

“I know I did but…” You slowly breathe in, not liking how you have to scream your words just so she can hear you through the loud music. “Listen, Maze, I want more!”

“More?” She seems confused for a second, then gives out a smirk. “Oh, you want _more?_ Well, we can go to Lucifer’s room for a little more fun-”

“No, that’s not what I meant!”

She frowns, really not understanding what you’re hinting at. “Then what the hell do you mean?”

“I mean…” You give out a frustrated sigh, rubbing your temples with your fingers. “I want more like… like a _real_ relationship, Maze. Like dates, holding hands, and all that stuff.”

She stays silent as she stares at you, an unreadable expression on her face. It makes you nervous: not knowing what she’s thinking.

“And you want more with me…?” She almost sounds surprised, though the emptiness on her expression leaves you confused as to what she might be feeling still. “Or with someone else…?”

“Obviously with you.” You notice the corner of her lips slightly moving upward, feeling the nervousness rise inside of you. “But I know it’s not your style-”

“Okay.”

“W-What?” You blink, shocked as you see her smirk getting larger. “Did you say ‘okay’?”

“Yeah. Dates and holding hands. Sounds good to me.” She intertwines her fingers with you just as she says those words, your face heating up when she approaches her lips to yours. “As long as we don’t back down from all the freaky sex stuff.”

You give out a nervous chuckle, still not quite sure if this is real. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good.” You give out a gasp when she suddenly drags you away from the wall, the demon having the intention of walking out of the club. “Then let’s go on a date right now! _Then_ we can have sex.”

You just laugh as loud as you can, feeling the weight of the world falling off your shoulders.


End file.
